Gojira Kanreki
by Xahraxs
Summary: My retelling of the 2014 film, using the Toho 1954 and 1984 films as a guide. No Mutos, only Godzilla.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

1954.

The Ekiko Maru was enjoying the day fishing when suddenly a bright light from below their ship caught everyone by surprise. The ship burst into flames with all hands aboard as it sank. They never saw it coming.

Not far away another ship picked up a large return on radar. The captain looked in shock at the size of whatever it was. 100 meters long. The object swam right by where he saw the explosion and vanished. Back in Tokyo, Japan news ran rampant of a missing nuclear sub from America. What no one knew, what caused it was not Russia or any other country, but something else. Something no one ever expected.

At the South Seas steamship company Naval officer Hideto Ogata and his supervisor walk in. "What is the news?" The other officer handed him the slip of paper. "Eikiko Maru sunk." Hideto looked back at the other officer then nodded.

Two days later the Bingo Maru was steaming into the same area when it exploded. Back at the Southern Sea Steamship company everything was a mess as people tried to get answers. "I can't believe it." The officer looked up. "That Bingo Maru has also met the same fate." Families outside the offices were yelling, demanding answers of what happened.

On an island not far from the shipping lanes people waited and watched. Fishing had been poor for a while now and no one knew why. "Ahh, just like last time." one man said as he hauled in his nets and found them empty.

The village elder sat in his chair watching. "Perhaps Gojira has returned." Some women near the beach began laughing. "Gojira? Just fools tales to scare us." The old man got up. "A fool am I? Watch what you say woman or else he will kill us all." The elder stormed off back into his hut. Other people shrugged. He was the only one who remembered the old legends their ancestors told of a giant beast who would destroy their homes and kill their people.

On a US frigate just out of Manila the crew were spending a day off when a loud rumble came from below them. Some ran to investigate when a bright flash erupted from the ocean. One man dove overboard as the ship exploded into a fireball. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a triple row of jagged fins as large as a house surface before darkness overtook him.

He awoke later on a beach and a few locals. A few days later he was in the hospital and a few military officers came in to talk to him and the man described of what he saw. A creature of massive proportions with blue fire glowing in it's mouth. He even pointed on a map where the ship was sunk.

A few days later the US navy showed up. Two aircraft carriers and destroyers. The Natives look on surprised at the new comers as they walked on shore from their metal boats and people with guns. What did the American's want with them? They were asked to leave their home and move to another island. Some cried, unhappy about leaving,but they had no choice. The Americans began setting up base with small buildings where the native's huts were and caged animals were placed on a concrete platform near the beach. Labeled "test Animals" they were shaved and had special ointments put on them for whatever test was to come. The object of the test was lowered atop a steel tower. A yellow bomb, with what appeared to be an image of a snarling monster on it. The helicopters departed for their carrier.

The USS Bariko and USS Saratoga sat miles away, filled with crew, scientists, and observers watching the test. The sonar began to ping as something massive appeared on it. The water began to churn as something large broke the surface. Jagged fins 30 to 40 feet tall pushed through the water as the object swam close to the bomb site. "Target approaching. 20 seconds to detonation. 19, target 100 yards. 50 yard. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 ,4,3,2,1."

The bomb detonates just as the beast rises and some see for the first time how large it is as it begins to stand up. It roars as the flash hits and engulfs it. The flash is so bright people on the Saratoga's deck turn away. By the time they look back the fireball rises into the sky. Near the blast site, a cloud of debris engulfs everything in it's path. The loud rumble of the blast rocks the ship as onlookers for the first time feel relief. Bikini atoll is no more, and just maybe the large animal along with it. Or so they believed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kakusei, Chapter 1.

The USS Samson was moving through the Southern Pacific, off the coast of the Bonin Islands. It had been a normal day for them when the person in charge of sonar began noticing something on the screen and his headphones picked up a weird sound. "Sire I'm picking up a contact. Bearing 280, 500 feet out." The captain turned to his officer. "Can you confirm?" The officer nodded. "Yes. Contact closing in, 30 knots sir, closing fast on starboard bow." The lieutenant stepped next to the captain. "Sir perhaps we should hail the contact. China has been trying to cause trouble in recent years with island reclamation and trying to start conflicts." He said. "Hmmm. Fire a warning shot. " One torpedo was launched and it slammed into it's target. "Take us deeper." The captain said to his second officer.

The sub descended a hundred feet lower. The crew waited. "Sir target still coming. It's right over us." The crew look up hearing an unearthly noise rattle the sub, like a giant whale was above the sub, pinging it with sonar. The sub then lurched violently as if being shaken around. The crew screamed as water burst in like a huge wave.

Outside the sub massive claws crushed the sub's hull and it exploded.

Okinawa naval base.

The phone rings. A man and woman enter. The woman in a dress detailed with flowers and red stripes. The man in a military uniform, corporal. "Hello?" He nodded. "Yes sir. Yes, understood sir." He hung up the phone and turned to the woman. "I'm sorry Megumi." He said. "What's wrong? An accident?" She asked. The man sighed. "I'm sorry I can't go with you to the opera." Meg looked at the brochure she hand, 'Tokyo Noh opera' it said. "I understand." Shigeru sighed as she said this. They had planned it for weeks. "Well let's go." He said as they left the office.

The meeting room at naval command was in uproar as people tried to get information from their contacts on what happened to the sub. The rear admiral walked in. "Any word?" One of the lieutenants turned, "Sorry sir. We are getting sporadic beeps from a distress buoy the sub managed to deploy, but that's all. Our frigate in the area should be arriving by nightfall." The admiral sat down next to another officer. "I hope the rescue ship can find survivors and tell us what happened."

That night the ship arrived over the site of the disaster and one of the officers aboard thought he saw a faint glow beneath the surface. "Hmm, maybe some algae." He said as he did his rounds. He walked back inside and just as he closed the door the ship shook violently. He was flung to the deck as he slid into the wall as the ship lurched as if lifted up. The lights flickering and the screams of the crew filling his ears as the ship shook again and all the power went out as the water burst into the hatch.

Outside, the two sections were ablaze as bodies filled the water. The ocean churned in the wake of the massive object that just submerged again. Death and destruction in it's wake.

Back in Japan,

News reports began breaking of a missing nuclear sub. The reporter was a man in his 40s, short hair and a red time and dark jacket. Typical business suit attire. He shuffled the papers on his desk as he read out the report. "Today at 4 this morning a US nuclear sub has gone missing. There was no distress call the the sub beacon was released alerting the Americans to the sinking. Ships at the Naval base in Okinawa have been dispatched to the area. We'll report more as we get more information."

The News report of the sinking sent surprise and shock through the people. What happened? Who was responsible for the missing sub? Was China or North Korea to blame for this? True in recent years the two countries have been at odds with Japan and the US,but never anything to this level. Perhaps things were changing for much worse than leaders putting the blames on each other with rhetoric to insight fear and hate. Some people watching Shinjuku were conversing with worry at what could have happened.

Five days later, Odo Island.

A crew on a coast guard ship had gone out to inspect a yacht seen just sitting in the middle of the bay. The yacht was just drifting when the boat pulled up to it and the crew tied the two together. A man with a camera boarded with about 4 others. The yacht was empty. "Hello? Hello is anyone aboard!" one of the men called. A man with a camera filed everything for evidence for their superiors and evidence once the yacht would be towed back to port for a more thorough investigation. They began walking through the yacht, trying to find if anyone was aboard it. Paperwork was strewn around the main room inside and a pair of shoes sat in the center of the room. "Ship seems empty. We'll be towing the yacht back soon." The man said into the camera as his colleagues finished their inspections. As the crew did their inspection the yacht then violently rocked upward as if something was pushing it, then it jerked down in the same manner. "Wha…What is this?!" one of the men yelled as he fell to the deck. The group scrambled as the yacht violently swayed in all directions. Some tumbled overboard as they lost balance on deck and fell into the sea. The little boat rose from the ocean then sank. The crew swam to their own ship and climbed aboard as they saw waves plash on the hull, larger than normal. Unbeknownst to them was a shadow beneath them and moving slowly away.

In Tokyo, Prime Minister's residence.

Rando Yaguchi hung up the phone. He had short hair, mid 20s, and was the Deputy Chief Cabinet Secretary. He and Aide to the Prime Minister, Hideki Akasaka were walking down the hall, fifth floor of the residence to meet their boss. "Intelligence reports say something appeared recently on the island and an investigative team is being sent to Odo Island to find out." Akasaka explained, carrying the large stack of papers and file folders in his right hand as the two went to the meeting room set up with other members of the Cabinet to figure out what was going on.

In the meeting room director Koriyama, and the rest of the staff sat down. "Sir." A young man to his left, Tanaka, said. "Do we know anymore about what happened on Odo Island?" Koriyama shrugged, "We're going to get a live report soon." "Was it an earthquake?" Yaguchi said as he sat down, Akasaka to his left. "We're not sure." "Video feed coming in now." A man said as helicopter video showed the destroyed village and buildings of the resort. Fires burned in places as panicked survivors filled the streets. "Are those, those look like footprints." Yaguchi said as he saw massive depressions stamped into the ground going through and beyond the destroyed buildings. "Impossible.", Hideki said. "Don't come to such conclusions without proof." "Look! It's obvious something large and alive walked through there. What else could it be?" Yaguchi replied.

Out in the hall Prime Minister Seiji Okochi was talking to his staff as they followed him in. All the people at the meeting stood and bowed as the Prime Minister entered and bowed back before sitting down. He saw the footage. He had the same reaction others did. What was that to cause such damage and leave such massive imprints in the ground? "Let us adjourn this meeting to the Prime Minister's office." Ryuta Azuma, another Chief Cabinet Secretary suggested. He was a man in his 60s, early 70s, gray hair and wore a blue sit with a black tie.

They all sat in the office of wooden walls, sofas, and two flat screen tvs. The PM was in the center seat of the table and the cabinet on either side. All watching the news feed when a disturbance in the sea altered them. The sea boiled and steam escaped. That was not all as a set of bony fins broke the surface and was moving out to sea before vanishing. "What is that?" Seiji asked, shocked and surprised at the size of the thing. "We do not know sir. At best it is a giant unknown living entity. We're getting the top biologists and scholars from universities and organizations. We're going to hold an emergency summit to find out what they know and figure this out." Hiromi Oatama said. He was the Nature Conservation Bureau Director. His task to protect the land of Japan's national parks and seas. This now included the strange sight just witnessed off Odo Island. "Yes, but what of our response?" Hideki spoke out. "Of course." Replied the PM. "It's simple." Koriyama stated."We can exterminate it or capture it if possible." "I vote exterminate it" said one Cabinet Secretary said. "I agree." Said the Finance Minister. "Look at the cost already of what it has done."

The Prime Minister sighed. He listened to the people bicker on what the best option was. "Start getting any information we can on this thing. Extermination, capture, or expulsion are all to be considered. Thank you gentlemen." He said as he stood up, as did they and all bowed before leaving.

As news filtered out of some disaster at Odo Island, people began to talk and wonder what it was that caused it. Was it another earthquake? Were there any survivors? People on their phones trying to get information or looking online for anything about the incident.

Government officials were trying to assess what was going on. The prime minister sat at his desk and sighed. His advisor knocked and came in. Hideaki Akasaka bowed as he entered. "Sir, some biologists have arrived. They say they can help us." The ministers all stood and bowed as the PM stood up. "Thank you gentlemen. If there is a solution to this dilemma please find it." He then left the room as al stood and bowed him out.


	3. Chapter 3

Godzilla Kanreki chapter 2.

Tochaku.

In a meeting room were the biologists in question and another gentleman. Marine Biologist Akira Ogata, specialty in marine fauna, as well as Biologists Kazuo Hara and Shinya Tsukamoto. All in suits and ties, save for Ogata, who wore a tan jacket with a white scarf. He was the older of the three and balding. Included was a fourth man, no one had been privy to until now, Paleontologist and chemist Dr. Ishiro Serizawa, a young man in his 50s. Hiromi Oatama and Rando Yaguchi sat across from all of them. Serizawa spoke up, "Gentlemen, we have a crisis here. My team and I have discovered something that may explain the creature." The blinds were drawn and a projector was turned on. The film was a grainy black and white print of war footage. "1954. The first time a nuclear submarine explored the deepest depths of the ocean, it awakened something. The creature you saw today." The image of the creature appeared, again an old photo, and the beast was massive, even if it was just the back of it above the water and it's giant fins pointing up like mountains. The two government advisors looked on in surprise. "Wow." Rando said at the sheer size of the beast. Serizawa cleared his throat. "We have named it Gojira, after the name it was given by Odo Island. Based on this photo, it is 108 meters tall. Now, when the Americans first found it, they decided to try to kill it as it had begun attacking their ships. Normal weapons were used, and failed, so they decided to test their hydrogen bomb on it. " Footage showed the test as Gojira swam up to then vanished in the flash of the blast and mushroom cloud. "Was it destroyed?" Serizawa continued, "At the time it was considered to be, that is until a few days ago. A nuclear sub went missing not far from the test area and sunk. The distress call made had mentioned a giant beast on sonar and an odd sound was discovered on the audio recording." He played the recording and it sounded to many like a giant whale, but louder and deeper in tone.

"Gojira", Rando said. "What does it mean?" he asked Serizawa. Serizawa took out a sheet of paper. "On Odo Island where he is from it means 'God Incarnate.' A violent one, according to legend. "

"So, this thing. Why was nobody informed of this?" Rando inquired. Serizawa set a folder down. "Marine Biologist and vehemently anti-nuclear professor Goro Maki was working with my group Monarch to study the effects of the nuclear tests on the creature. When he found the creature was not killed, he tried to warn Monarch, but the Americans silenced him before his findings were made known to the rest of Monarch. "

"So what became of Dr. Maki?" Hiromi asked. Serizawa got out a big yellow envelope and handed it to her. Written on it in kanji was, 呉爾羅. She opened the envelope and read it's contents, from Dr. Maki's report. This included old photos from '54 and documentation of the events of the tests done to try to kill the creature. "So no remains were found after the tests? Why now then would it come back?" she asked Serizawa.

Graham and Serizawa looked at one another. "We think it appeared only now because it took that long to heal, if it ever did at all. A bomb that powerful would have done serious damage to it, even as close as it was to the blast. Unfortunately, we just don't know." Serizawa said. "For now keep this to yourselves. We don't want to cause a panic."

Meanwhile the creature seen swimming from Odo island was moving onward toward where it was headed. Ships seeing it reported what looked like a sea serpent, but with boiling lava steaming the ocean around it. In the Prime Minister's Residence, the ministers, advisors, and so on were in a meeting discussing plans when reports came in of the creature heading for Tokyo that they had seen earlier.

Pleasure boats in the harbor of Kamakura were having parties. Immune to the events that were going to play a part in the lives of thousands. On one boat people were enjoying themselves until a loud boom shook the boat. People stopped immediately wondering what was going on. The boat shook as it heaved up violently then flipped as something massive had shoved the boat away. People screamed as they fell into the sea as the boat sank.

On other boats people noticed a large shape in the water moving away from the sinking boat. Then to the horror of the people in the sea and those on the other boats watching large jagged mountainous spines broke the surface. The sea began to boil and many boats trying to rescue had to leave due to the heat burning the paint off the hulls. The screams for help died out as people in the water were cooked alive! The water seethed as the massive object moved away.

"This is unbelievable what we are seeing." A reporter in a new helicopter said as the massive shadow emerged from the water. "A massive unidentified sea creature has come out of Kamakura Bay and is heading right to the city." On the beaches people ran screaming as the creature shoved boats aside or crushed them together as it moved closer to land. The waves it created caught some off guard and swept them into the churning sea. Godzilla made landfall sending debris flying as it stood on land, crushing everyone or everything in it's path.

"This is Kamakura Disaster Prevention. This is an emergency evacuation order. A colossal-size unidentified creature has come ashore. Everyone is urged to evacuate the city immediately. Repeat. Evacuate immediately. Please follow the instructions of police and fire personnel. " The PA announced as people ran for safety. People ducked as the serpentine tail swung over them, smashing roofs of houses. The ground shook as if in an earthquake as the giant beast walked past. Blood splattering building and people as it bled from it's neck. The blood upon hitting people made them liquefy into boiling puddles as the heat melted flesh from bone. Cars in the way lost their tires as the tires burst from the high heat. It was like a flood of red behind the giant creature as it walked on.

At the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building people were scrambling to get things in order for safety zones and evacuations of any people in the area. The Tokyo Disaster Control KQ, 9th floor. Governor of Tokyo, Kozuka, went down into the control room with the Tokyo Lieutenant Governors Tahara and Kawatama behind him as well as Superintendent General Onchi. "What took so long?" Kozuka demanded as people stood and bowed as he entered. "Nothing in the first response manual applies here." Tahara said. "We've also got word from the PM to conduct immediate evacuation measures." Kozuka sat at his chair, "Just expedite an emergency plan on the fly." He said. "We've never drilled for this kind of thing." Someone said. Tahara added his input as he sat to Kozuka's right. "A city wide evacuation will cause a general panic. Citizens will have to self evacuate." Onchi added his, sitting to the left of Kozuka, "We'll make every effort to control traffic."

Prime Minister's Residence.

"What is going on out there?" he demanded. "I need to reassure the public clearly."

In the press room, Chief cabinet Sec. Ryuta Azuma was in his uniform giving a briefing as reporters took notes or used camera and any media to send it to the public. "We have set up emergency control centers to combat the large unidentified life form that has come ashore. " he said. "We are crafting a full scale response to secure citizen safety, including coordinated evacuation with Tokyo and federal Government agencies."

People not in the area were seeing the news on their phones or in Shinjuku on the giant tv screens. What they were seeing was a horrific sight of a massive 389 foot creature wading through Kamakura and heading into Tokyo. News helicopters buzzing near it were showing the massive size of it. The carnage was also visible and people watching felt sick to what they were seeing as the monster crushed people who didn't get out of it's path. Crowds of people all going in any direction, but mainly away from the behemoth.

The creature itself kept on walking. It's long tail and massively thick legs moving it forward. As Godzilla walked, it passed the Enoden railway and kicked a pair of trains skyward and sent them hurtling into nearby homes. Nothing was slowing it down.

The Tsurugaoka Hachiman-gu Shrine.

People watched in horror as the giant mutant leave smoke and destruction behind it. Children wailed, consoled by their parents, but that didn't help the fear everyone felt at what they were being witness to.

The creature continued to walk through everything like the houses and buildings were not there. It continued to move until it went back to the sea leaving destruction behind it as it waded back into the water, steam billowing and covering it over as it submerged after an hour of being on land.

The portion of Kamakura that was leveled burned well into the night as citizens struggled to make sense of what had happened.


End file.
